


Better To Burn Than Fade Away

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns late at night and hopes to keep from waking Natasha up, but she's got other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better To Burn Than Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . this was supposed to be a drabble. Four pages later, and I present to you what my brain calls a masterpiece. Hah. I'm so ashamed.   
> Hope you like it!  
> BTWS! Title comes from Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco. Give it a listen--SUCH a Blackfrost song.

His body tensed as he heard the rattling of the shower hooks when they were pulled back, the chilled air raising gooseflesh on his shoulders. Warm, dry hands reached up to smooth over the tension in his back and he felt full lips pressing to his spine just between them.

“Didn’t think you’d be here till the morning.” Natasha’s voice was cracked with sleep, having been passed out when Loki had arrived at her safehouse not ten minutes ago. He’d been careful not to get a drop of blood on her carpet, as she’d warned him many a time before that she’d wear his hide for a coat if he ever did, and the evidence of his last debacle with a Jotun had swirled down the drain as soon as he’d stepped under the water. One of her light fingers trailed down a scratch down his back, the skin already knitting together, but he hissed at the surprised pressure.

“I finished earlier than expected. Thought I’d surprise you.” He said and turned to face her. His breath caught in his throat to see the flush that had set in her cheeks, her mind not quite alert enough to keep it from showing, and her eyes weren’t the sharp, bright blue-green he was used to seeing, still muddled with sleep. The hot water stung the same slow-healing wound that she’d ran her finger down, but he couldn’t be bothered to turn away from her. He bent down, wet hair falling around his face as he leaned in to kiss her, to taste the sweet mint of her toothpaste and a certain something else, something wholly Natasha, that never failed to make his mouth water. Her mouth opened without hesitation, and a moan filtered from her full lips as her arms wrapped themselves up around his shoulders. He echoed it. It didn’t matter how long he went between seeing her, whether half a day, or a month, but his stomach jumped and his heart thudded all the harder each time he took her into his arms, entirely taken in by her soft skin and the strange firmness of her body beneath his.

He shifted and tensed to lift her into his grasp, hefting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His interested cock already filling with blood, stood trapped between their bodies and he groaned to feel her slick heat against it. Between the steam and the hot water that pounded on his shoulders and ricocheted onto her, their bodies slid against one another, a dizzying rush of friction and yet not enough at the same time. Turning so that she was the one under the spouting water, he pressed her back up against the wall and ran his mouth down the slope of her throat, mouthing at the soft skin found there. Her moans turned to high keens and echoed in the small shower of her apartment. Short nails cut into the skin of his shoulders to make him groan, hips bucking out of habit. While his left arm kept hold of her waist his right slid down her body, teasing her sensitive breasts until she leaned her head against the wall, eyes fluttering shut and his name falling from her lips soft as rose petals.

“Loki, please.” She said, voice husky and her need for him evident in the way she shivered under him. “Please. I need you now.”

He hushed her, bringing a thumb to her clit to rub it in slow, even circles. As much as he wanted to pound her through the wall he took his time, thumb sliding over the exposed bundle of nerves, his cock pulsing with desire as her soft moans grew higher in pitch and her grip tightened.

“That’s my girl. Go on,” he purred against the soft spot where her shoulders and throat met. “Come for me darling.”

She didn’t need much more prompting. Her body locked up, heels digging into the cheeks of his ass as she shuddered. A low, broken whimper left her parted lips in a flurry of mixed syllables, and he sank his teeth into her soft skin, keeping from breaking the skin, and sucked hard enough to bruise.

She shifted her hips, managing to leverage herself so that she rose and pulled away from his body. Before he could say otherwise, she’d reached between them, took his hard cock in her hand, and managed to sink herself to the hilt before he could do much more than pull away from her throat and shout in shock. His knees nearly went weak, and had he not gripped onto the curtain rod he might’ve fallen down with her atop him. The rod broke, and he threw it away, grateful for the closed door that kept the steam trapped inside the room. They’d worry about the mess later, his mind blanking as Natasha pulled herself up and sank back down on his cock. Perhaps she wasn’t as tired as he’d guessed.

“Nat-ah-bloody fuck,” he groaned. She always felt so good around him, but for whatever the reason the sensation had amplified and he was about to lose his mind. He stood on his toes to fuck into her as best he could, the pace quick as her eyes snapped onto him, fully conscious and focused now. Her lips had fallen open, breath coming in harsh, quick spurts as her breasts bounced with the motion. He dipped his face down to take the nipple of her left breast in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the hardened bud until she groaned.

“More, c’mon. Need you Loki, need you right now.” The words were punctuated with short, severed gasps as her hips swiveled and he swore he saw stars burst before his eyes. He sucked harder, running his top teeth over the soft skin and her nipple. Her shouted echoed, and his scalp began to throb as she grabbed hold of his hair and held him there. Not that he minded. His pace had begun to turn more frantic, however, and her body was tightening around him with every quick thrust he could manage. He tilted his hips ever so slightly so that the tip of his cock would rub against the soft tissue of one of her most sensitive spots.

“Fuck!” She shouted, head slamming back against the wall, her hips bucking hard as he began to pound mercilessly against her g-spot. “Fuckfuckfuck--Loki!”

He switched his attentions to her right breast, grinning against her skin as he managed to snake his hand between her body. Just the slightest pressure and--.

His thumb had hardly touched her clit, let alone pressed against it as hard as he’d wanted to, when her scream broke through her throat. Let the neighbors make what they would about that. He heard his name slipped in amongst the numerous curses and shapeless words that filtered from her lips, but he didn’t slow down. Her wet heat was torturous around him, pleasuring him beyond what he was accustomed to and making his mouth water for his own release, but he wouldn’t be stopped so quickly. She wanted this, he was going to give it to her.

His pace slowed to allow her to catch her breath before he tapped on her legs to indicate he wanted her to unclench.

“Trust me,” he rasped.

She did, pulling away and allowing him to slide her body up and off. He turned her around, the water hitting and spraying off his back, as she pressed her hands to the side of the tub. Her favorite position, he grinned as he palmed her ass and knelt down to bring his lips to her slit. His tongue teased her as it slipped through her folds, and with his hands on her hips he felt her tremble beneath him as his tongue scooped out her come and swallowed it.

“Dammit I love when you do that,” she moaned, shivering as he ran his hands slowly up and down her upper thighs and ass, kneading the muscles there until she relaxed. He took his time bringing her back up, tongue sliding over her clit. She jumped, but relaxed once more as he turned his attention elsewhere.

He’d only done rimming, as she called it, half a dozen times, but always to great success, so when he brought his tongue to her asshole she let out a ragged, grateful moan. He made sure to take his time, edging his tongue around the tight rim before easing it in slowly. She was still loose from the last time they’d done it a couple days ago, which made it all the easier for him to slide his tongue in. Russian slipped from her lips, her mind hazy and forehead pressed against the lip of the tub, and that was all the urging he needed to keep going, not content until she was good and slicked up. His fingers took over after that, one, then two stretching her. She was so good for him, he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d was when she’d agreed to make . . . whatever they had a little more permanent. It was the least he could do to try and make it worth it while.

“Are you ready for my cock, darling?” He asked, voice broken with his own desire. The throbbing of his cock, the red tip drooling precum, was begging for her to be, but he wasn’t going to attempt it until she was.

“Yes. Ng, god, yes.” She had her eyes closed and her chest heaved, as though she couldn’t get enough oxygen, and he judging by how her shoulders were hunched, and the trembling of her calves, she wasn’t much different than he. His lips spread in a grin as he rose. Fingers still in her ass, he spread her as wide as he could before replacing them with his cock. Her moan came from the dips of her tiptoes, low enough that Loki’s own body vibrated with it. Or was that his own growl of pleasure? He couldn’t tell anymore as he bent his knees enough so he could fuck into her with ease. She didn’t want the brief pause he offered her once he’d fully seated himself, growling and pulling herself from him so she could fuck herself back onto his cock.

“C’mon, move, dammit.” She tossed a look back at him, eyes bright and pupils so blown that her irises were nothing more than a thin blue-green ring.

“You sure?” He asked, teeth sinking through where he’d bitten his cheek to keep himself in check.

“ _Yes_ \--please, yes.”

As though he could deny her anything. Hands seated at her hips he crashed against her, pumping his hips so fast and so hard against hers that the sound of their flesh meeting very nearly drowned out the moans and shouts of pleasure echoing in her throat and the closed room. He’d clenched his jaw, torn between throwing his head back in abandon and wanting to watch as she twisted her head just enough to watch his cock sink into her ass, arching her back so that he could get a better angle.

“Perfect--you’re so fucking perfect,” he managed to swear, brain hazy and overstimulated with desire, the taste of her arousal still strong on his tongue. She couldn’t respond, and it didn’t take long until she was begging him to go faster, to finish her off and let her come again. Another reason he loved this angle, he thought, as he brought two fingers from his right hand into his mouth, wetting them with his tongue, and pressing them deep inside her aching cunt. She shouted, the fuse of her second orgasm hit and hitting her hard enough to rack her body with tremors. He loved watching her like this, her throat raw from shouting, eyes glassy, and the purple bruise where he’d bitten her standing out on her porcelain skin like a brand. There was something so addictive about how she let herself get swept away in the pleasure, his name on her tongue the sweetest of drugs, the tight warmth of her body all he ever needed. Food, water, everything could be taken away from him, for so long as he had her he would never need them again.

Loki’s orgasm took even him by surprise, sucking the oxygen from his already starved lungs as he thrust himself to the root into her, seed filling her until it spilled out and ran down her inner thighs. How he was still standing only the Norns knew, and she whined when he forced himself to pull out of her, fingers slick from her second orgasm while the remains of their fucking were washed away by the water. He made a mental note to write a thanks to her landlord for having such an exorbitant amount of hot water made available, and with shaking hands he managed to twist the knob and turn the shower head off. Natasha had sat down on the tub floor, trembling from the force of her aftershocks. He stoppered up the tub drain, allowing the hot water to collect around her, before stepping out and around the fallen curtain rod. Oops.

Her giggle caught his attention. His own mouth twisted into an easy smile to see her biting on her bottom lip and staring at the thick puddle of water soaking the deep pink plastic curtain that she said she’d always hated but never replaced.

“Well, that’s one way to get rid of that,” she said, stifling a yawn and blinking sleepily. “Should go to bed.”

“Just take a quick nap,” he murmured. He’d heat up the rest of the rooms while she did so that it wouldn’t be such a shock when they moved back to her bed. She wasn’t in much of a position to disagree, reaching out to take his hand in hers. He squeezed it, threading their fingers together, and stopped the water only when it covered her knees. Lucky didn’t begin to cover it, he decided.

 

 


End file.
